A Faded Dream
by E-61
Summary: Saat ia meminta kemampuan untuk menggapai bintang di langit malam, Tuhan mengabulkan; kini yang ia minta hanyalah cahaya dan kehangatan...


_Aku ingin terbang... jauh tinggi, ke tempat kau berada...*_

* * *

**- A Faded Dream -**

**.**

Story** © E-61  
**

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disini gelap. Sunyi dan penuh bau darah. Begitu menyengat dan membuat perut mual kalau tidak terbiasa; sosok manusia tak sekalipun terlihat. Namun suara-suara memenuhi ruang tanpa setitik cahaya itu. Membuatnya memeluk buku kesayangannya erat-erat.

Ia tahu, meski ia tidak bisa memahami kata-kata yang keluar dan menggema; ia tahu di ruangan ini sumber suara itu menginginkan dirinya.

Kemampuannya dan juga buku miliknya.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh kecemasan; ingin ia melangkah dan kabur namun sulit karena kakinya terikat pada kaki kursi. Cukup kuat hingga terasa berdenyut. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke bagian tubuh lain dengan lihainya.

Semakin erat ia memeluk buku kesayangannya; satu-satunya yang selalu bersamanya jauh-jauh hari. Saat pikirannya tak ubahnya seperti selembar kertas. Putih polos, bersih, dan bercahaya. Setetes peluh meninggalkan tubuhnya dan jatuh dalam tarikan waktu menuju lantai yang ia pijak.

Betapa inginnya ia kembali melihat dan merasakan cahaya hangat yang merengkuh.

* * *

_Tuhan, aku ingin terbang tinggi dan melihat warna cahaya... bisakah?_

* * *

Ruangan itu mulai bersinar redup; bukan cahaya lampu melainkan cahaya bulan tipis, terlihat menggoda. Matanya tak luput dari sentuhannya, membuatnya bersinar. Rasa sakit mulai meninggalkan kakinya, keheningan nampak menemani gelapnya ruang. Melahirkan rasa sakit baru di bahunya, begitu sakit hingga tak dirasakannya syal yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kini suara itu datang lagi, jauh namun dekat. Datar namun sarat akan dominasi; ia tak bisa melawan, membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti dominasi itu, menutup mata dan melihat kegelapan yang lain.

**.**

* * *

_Tuhan, aku ingin terbang tinggi dan dikelilingi bintang-bintang kecil... bisakah?_

* * *

**.**

Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan layaknya sedang melayang.

Ya, melayang. Ia merasa terbang menjauh dari kegelapan meski detik itu juga ia tahu bahwasanya tubuhnya masih berpijak di sana, ia merasa ditarik dengan kasar, menjauhi kegelapan; pergi ke langit berbintang; jajaran planet; pijaran cahaya komet. Serta tawa riang dari benda bulat di bawah kakinya. Biru dengan hijau seperti lumut di sekeliling benda itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya sesaat. Dan kembali merasa ditarik paksa masuk kedalamnya. Kembali ke ruang tanpa cahaya, membuat bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Dua suara datang bersamaan ke arahnya. Suara yang mengeluarkan dominasi dan suara yang berada di dalam benaknya.

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah, bersuara meski ia memaksa untuk membisu; sepenuhnya berada di luar kuasanya sendiri. Dan untuk kesekian kali, rasa sesal akan menusuk dari dalam. Menerima cengiran penuh darah yang tak terlihat ke arahnya. Membasahinya dengan cairan bening sesudahnya.

Namun, ia tahu.. suatu saat ia akan bisa tertawa dengan bebasnya..

Ia tahu suatu saat ia akan bisa merengkuh benda lain selain bukunya..

Ia tahu suatu saat ia akan bermandikan cahaya, penuh warna; hangat; dan indah

Seperti yang selalu ia rasakan dalam bayangannya.

Syal yang terjatuh dipungutnya. Memakainya kembali sembari mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menunggunya menjauh. Sinar bulan yang redup kini mulai menambah intensitasnya, membangun keseimbangan antara cahaya dan gelap di ruangan itu; Ia melangkah mendekat ke asal sinar bulan masuk, alih-alih berdoa; ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Memposisikan diri seolah ia berada dalam rengkuhan sinarnya.

Mencoba rasanya hidup dalam cahaya. Direngkuh kehangatan.

Buku yang kini bertukar posisi dengan syalnya; tergeletak tak berdaya ia acuhkan, dentingan musik dari para mahluk malam ia abaikan, dingin yang mencoba menariknya ia diamkan. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, menyerahkan dirinya untuk ditarik kembali ke tempat penuh cahaya bintang dan tawa yang mengundang itu.

Ia membuka mata kemudian seketika tersenyum, hatinya menjerit senang untuk pertama kalinya saat mendapati cahaya bintang di depan matanya hidup, bukan hanya bayangan semu saja. Satu hari dari tahun-tahun yang penuh paksaan dan rasa sakit.

Ia melayang lebih tinggi, bergesekan dengan fragmen tanpa gravitasi di sekitar, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kumpulan bintang yang bersinar dengan ritme tersendiri. Seperti detak jantung pada umumnya.

Syal yang membelit lehernya hampir terhempas entah kemana sebelum tangannya menahan. Beberapa saat kini digunakannya untuk memandangi komet yang melintas, dengan cepat ia terbang merendah mengikuti komet itu. Namun apa daya tubuhnya kembali tertarik oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata sebelum ia bisa sejajar dengan sang komet. Di depannya ada sebuah planet yang sebelumnya ia lihat dari tempat ia melayang. Tentu saja dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

Ia kembali tertarik ke dalam; tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang sekilas biasa-biasa saja.

Rumah itu penuh suara, suara canda dan tawa riang serta sesuatu seperti ejekan terdengar dari sana. Ia membatin sambil tertegun. Melihat ke arah bintang yang sangat jauh dari jangkauannya

_Jadi, dari sini suara itu berasal... Hebatnya, bisa terdengar sampai ke langit..._

Detik berikutnya menghapus pemandangan itu tanpa basa-basi, mengembalikan realita miliknya; ruang gelap, cahaya redup bulan, dan sakit bercampur lelah yang menggerogoti karena terlalu lama berada di langit dalam sosok astral.

* * *

_Tuhan, aku ingin terbang tinggi ke tempat penuh tawa seperti itu... bisakah?_

* * *

Telinganya menangkap suara pintu terbuka, perlahan ia membuka mata. Memandang uluran tangan yang muncul di depannya tanpa pemberitahuan. Pikirannya menimbang namun namanya yang terpanggil dan tawaran yang dibisikkan padanya sangat berarti.

Pun ia membalas uluran tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

* * *

_Terima kasih, tuhan..._

* * *

Pagi menyambutnya bersama kicau-kicau dari burung, sinar putih yang menyilaukan dari matahari merupakan yang pertama menyambutnya di kala terjaga. Diikuti suara riuh.

Sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya ia melangkah turun ke asal suara, disambut pemandangan berbagai jenis manusia yang berkeliaran di depan matanya. Saling berteriak.

Salah satu di antara mereka menyadari keberadaannya, senyuman tulus adalah hal yang ia lihat berikutnya. Kemudian senyuman itu juga muncul dari beberapa orang lain meski sisanya tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ia—yang selama ini tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu ditujukan ke arahnya tentu saja bahagia.

Rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat; Fuuta de la Stella— atau hanya Fuuta, orang-orang di depannya itu memanggilnya— membalas senyum yang ditujukan setulus mungkin sebelum membaur dengan orang-orang itu dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa takut dan tersakiti lagi.

"_Ohayou, _Tsuna-_nii..."_

* * *

_Tuhan, jangan pisahkan aku dari mereka... yang amat berharga bagiku kini..._

_Aku tahu kau bisa, dan pasti akan mengabulkannya..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- A Faded Dream – Cherose (__きみのはくぶつかん__) -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Glosarium** :

* penggalan lirik lagu "Bintang Kecil" karya Daljono a.k.a Pak Dal

* * *

**A/N:**

Dengar-dengar hari ini libur massal ya karena tahun baru hijriah? Selamat untuk yang merayakan ya... semoga makin ng.. sholeh.. :)

Dan berhubung saya nganggur di rumah (terima kasih buat penyakit) dan juga suasana (me)libur(kan diri) yang mendominasi hingga esok hari *woi* makanya saya buat ini fic.. ._ .

Padahal pas awal ngetik mau bikin cerita FutaxKyoko (yeah.. I know it's crack but whatever...)

Cuma gara-gara ada anak kecil lewat depan rumah sambil nyanyi lagu bintang kecil, edit ulang dan jadilah seperti ini fufufufu... dan berhubung saya coba fokusin ini ke pengalaman Fuuta sebelum ketemu Tsuna dkk jadi saya pikir lebih enak kalau full deskripsi daripada dialog...

Tapi namanya juga saya mahluk yang kewarasannya dipertanyakan apalagi ngetiknya ngebut sambil belajar, jadi kalau rancu, OOC, typo bertebaran seperti paku di jalan *...* mohon bilang lewat review ya.. unek-unek, kritik, atau saran juga amat sangat boleh...

('cause your review is my sunshine for my writing passion' *wink /apadeh #dihajarmassa)


End file.
